Before the Thin Man
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Nora Randall is in New York to visit a close dear friend. While she is there she is introduced to Nick Charles, a Private Investigator that just finished up a case for the family Nora is visiting. Both are intrigued, but could their infatuation turn to love?
1. Nora Met Nick

Nora Met Nick

He had the most peculiar look on his face as if he didn't think he could take much more without the help of a few more spirits. Without disappointing her, he moved slowly to the table and poured himself another hi-ball. She had been watching him most of the night, fascinated by the things he did and said. He had the air and manners of a well rehearsed gentleman, the speech of a know-it-all street dweller, and drank like her uncle Marvin whenever Aunt Katharine made him throw a party.

"Nora," she heard from what seemed like a distance. "Nora, are you even listening?"

Turning to her friend she smiled, "Sorry, dear Vivian. I was just paying attention to that strange character your father invited."

"Nora, you've been watching him all night," Vivian pointed out with a smile. "I am starting to think you are a little enamored. His name is Nick Charles, he is a Private Detective for my father. Would you like me to introduce you?"

Nora looked at the gentleman head to toe, admiring his tall, thin physique and easy smile. He wore a white tux with a black vest and bow-tie and made him look extremely distinguished. She wanted to be introduced but she wanted it to happen on her terms, and she had an idea. "No, Viv. I think I will head outside to get some air." Kissing her friend on the cheek, "I won't be long, darling."

She left the comfort of her friend's company and made her way to the drink table right next to him. She noticed a strange warmth radiating from him. Did all people have that type of warmth? Her skin prickled with anticipation and the man hadn't even looked at her yet. What is wrong with her? He leaned back to down the last of his drink and as he turned around accidentally ran right into her.

"Oh I'm so sorry, ma'am," he flashed her an easy smile that appeared in his eyes as well.

"Miss," she corrected, "and it is quite alright." She finished pouring a hi-ball of her own she refilled his without asking. Raising her glass in a silent cheer, she winked at him and walked away.

Nick was intrigued by the woman. It didn't take his incredible powers of sleuthing and eavesdropping to figure out who she belonged too. She had to be the daughter of Harold Randall, a San Francisco blue-blood, and she is in New York as a guest of the Roosevelt's. Ms. Vivian's had been talking about her arrival for weeks now. He had caught her a couple of times looking his way, and when she knew he caught her she didn't shy away.

He had hoped to get an introduction at some point during the night, but as she moved to the drinks behind him he tried to pretend she wasn't there. He smiled at his good fortune of actually running into her. He didn't realize she had poured him another drink until she offered her greeting, but he knew at that moment he could really like this girl.

He watched the foreign beauty make her way to the open balcony. "Excuse me, George. I am in need of some air, it seems the alcohol is warming me a little too well."

"Well that is your fourth, and you've only been here two hours." George elbowed him. "Go, just be ready to be brought in for when Henry makes his announcement."

"Oh don't worry, I'll disappear before that." George took a double take as Nick followed the path that Nora took only a couple minutes earlier.

She stood off the right side of the balcony, no one was around her but that didn't help with spotting her. She wore a midnight blue evening gown with a white daisies covering the top. She must have heard Nick's footsteps behind her, for a well trained flatfoot he is usually very light of foot. Nora turned and he saw the wide smile as if she were expecting him to show up.

"What took you so long," she asked him. He looked her up and down, her white heels peeked out from under her silk dress. He took a good look at her face her curly hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly. She had a pert little nose that sat prominently on her face. Her chocolate brown eyes drew him closer.

"Were you expecting me," Nick asked dumbfounded.

The sweet giggle that erupted from her washed over him like the light breeze that had just picked up. She had a light lemon scent about her that he found more intoxicating than the hi-ball in his hand. Nick took a step forward involuntarily closing the distance between himself and the beauty.

"Yes, actually I was. My name's-"

"Nora Randall," Nick interrupted. "I'm-"

"Nick Charles, I've heard about you too." Her smile grew large and a sparkle entered her lovely gray eyes. "But I'm a little more interested in what you've heard or observed about me."

Nick thought about what to say. He hadn't really heard much about her, but a lot about her father. "Honestly, I heard that I was going to be very impressed with the young lady that would be Miss Vivian's guest for the next two months."

"Oh really?" Her nose crinkled with a girlish giddiness, cause Nick to take another step forward. "Well I heard that I would bored with the boarish type PI that has been working for Uncle Henry."

Nick stood a little straighter, "Did you really?"

"Yes," Nora said, taking a step forward and finally closing the distance between them. She poked a playful finger into his chest. "But you know something?"

"What?"

"I still haven't met this Boar." She smile up at him. "Do you know where I can meet him."

Nick played along by looking around as if thinking. He took a step back and held out his hand. "Nick Charles, resident PI Boar."

Nora surprisingly did not hand him dainty fingers but engulfed his in a real handshake, "Nora Randall, visiting Spoiled San Francisco Royalty."

"Well Miss-"

"Nick," someone called. "It's time for you to come in. Oh Miss Randall, Miss Roosevelt is looking for you too."

Nick looked to with a silent apology and noticed the dejection in Nora's eyes too. He had to smile to himself. He offered her his arm and she happily took it, but as soon as they entered the room she quickly broke off before anyone could noticed them. He tried to go after her but quickly lost her in the crowd.

"Oh I'll find her again... I'm a Boarish PI," he smiled to himself.


	2. Nick Met Nora

Nick Met Nora

He downed his third scotch without blinking. Eddy's is unusually a place of refuge after some tough cases. The band of crazy yokels couldn't even satisfy him tonight.

"Hi ya, Nick," He heard to his left.

"Well, if it isn't Jimmy Fingers. How you been, Fingers?"

"Oh not too bad, I'm just out from last time you sent me up the river. What's with you? Miss your man?

"Not really," Nick sighed.

"Oh well every genius has to mess up some-"

"No that's not it, Fingers." Nick interrupted the talkative criminal. "My mind is on a girl. That's all." There is a long pause between the two of them. Nick barely looked up and found the confused look of the reformed shop lifter. "What?"

"Well, it is just that in the time that almost anyone has known you, a girl never entered the picture."

"What are you talking about, there were always pretty girls." Nick tried to defend himself.

Fingers shook his head, "No I've only know you to have pretty distractions or pretty covers. None of the guys can claim to ever see you hung up on a girl." Fingers looked around the club for an example of some such lovely. Just his luck one walked in. She wore a shimmering white dress that fell past her ankles. She sported short curly hair that's parted to the right and pulled back by a diamond barrette. Even Fingers could tell she was slumming, and she may be alone but as soon as some of these drunk patrons caught a glimpse of her she'd be bombarded. "See Nick, there's a perfect example of distraction I was talking about."

Nick looked in the directions Fingers pointed. his back stiffened in fear as if he actually recognized the bombshell "Nora?" Nick thanked his lucky stars Fingers didn't hear the whispered name. He could kick himself for the slip of the tongue, he knew that he and Miss Randall barely knew each other but in his dreams the last couple of days she was always Nora. He looked at Fingers, who was still checking out the lady, and it gulled Nick to see the interest that Finger so obviously showed. As he looked to Miss Randall once again he noticed the already growing crowd forming around her. It may not be true in life, but Nora was his girl... at least she will be if he has anything to say about it. "Excuse me, Fingers."

"You gonna go pick up on that doll, Nick?"

"You said, yourself, she'd be a good distraction. I could use one right about now." Nick chuckled to himself, he couldn't believe that for the first time in his life his motives were more noble than he portrayed. He made his way to the semi circle of admirers and push past to penetrate the front lines.

Nora looked up at the new admirer and immediately recognized the 'stached debonair Private Investigator. He looked dashing in his three piece suit, gray suit jacket and pants with a black vest, white button up and red tie. She felt her smile turn genuine as he got closer.

"Now Miss Randall, does your keeper know you're out?"

"No I sneaked out, I could stand those white walls any longer. The voices agreed and we came up with the plan of escape." She let out a really crazy giggle. Nick was impressed with how quickly she caught on to the insanity ruse. The crowd quickly dissipated, and Nick simply offered Nora his arm.

Leaning into her, the same lemon scent wafted towards him again, he whispered, "Hello."

"Hello," she whispered leaning in as well. "Why are we whispering?"

Nick straightened as she giggled. "I don't know. Miss Randall, I would like you to meet Jimmy Fingers." Fingers was on his feet and grinning like a idiot, the way Nick felt. "He is the originator of the five-finger-discount."

Nora's eyes brightened, "Oh I need to have you along when I go shopping. I love thrifting and discounts."

Fingers chuckled at her innocence. "No Miss. Not thrifting, lifting. I'm a reformed shoplifter."

"A thief?" Nora gasped.

Fingers sat a little straight and pride settled in his eyes, "Yes ma'am, sent to the State Pen because of this guy." He pat Nick on the back.

Nora was taken aback by his obvious pleasure in getting caught. "And..." her brow wrinkled in confusion. "And you still drink with him?"

Nick loved the look of confusion on Nora's face. She wanted to understand and Nick wanted to make that possible. Though he and Fingers were enjoying a good laugh at her expensive, Nick also tried to formulate and answer.

Fingers beat him to it, "It took a smart man to catch me, and I fully respect this genius."

"Genius?" Nora hitched an eyebrow. "I don't see any of those." Her brilliant comment was lost on Fingers as he tried to explain. Nick couldn't get over the spark of intelligence behind that beautiful face. Nick knew he had to be careful or he'd be risking his heart.

"How many drinks have you two had," Nora asked.

The waiter brought over another round. "This make scotch number five," Nick announced.

Nora latched on to the waiter's arm, "Bring me four more, please. Line them up here." She pointed to the setting in front of her.

_Correction_, Nick thought to himself,_ I've already lost it_.


	3. Thoughtful Nick Charles

She didn't remember how she got back to the Roosevelt's house, but even with the painful hangover she knew she'd had a wonderful time. Nick had been a perfect gentleman all night. She hadn't gone looking for him but was so glad to find him. She took her time; smiling stretching, and sighing. A soft knock broke the room's silence. Nora called for the intruder to enter.

"Excuse me, Miss," the maid whispered, but to Nora the maid sounded like she was trying to fill a stadium. Nora flinched in pain but refused to snap.

"What is it, Mia?" Nora smiled.

"I was order to bring you this drink." The meek maid put the small tray on her night stand and scurried away. Nora saw a glass with some sort of deep red paste. A card in propped against it. She didn't recognize the handwriting, but her curiosity got the better of her.

The note read, "Morning, Nora. I thought you'd probably need this. Drink up you'll feel better in an hour. I'm going to call on you around seven 'o clock where something nice because we are going out to dinner. I hope you don't mind... even if you do, I'll see you at seven." Nora smiled sweetly at Nick's sweetness and thoughtfulness.

Another knock on the door interrupted her memories of the night before. "Nora?"

She smiled, "Come in, Vivian."

"Where did you go last night? You disappeared and I was a little worried." Vivian announced. There was true concern in her eyes. "Please don't ever disappear like that again."

Nora suddenly realized exactly what her disappearance did to her poor friend. "Viv, I'm so sorry! I had no idea that you'd care so much. I ran into Nick Charles, and he took care of me."

Vivian took a double take, "You ran into Nick?"

"Yeah, I asked the taxi driver to take me to his favorite night club. I just wanted some local flavor, I was tired to the swanky blue blood places that I've been dragged to. The driver took me to a place called Eddy's. It was a little overwhelming because some of the patrons immediately swapped me, but next thing I know the crowd is parting for someone."

"It was Nick," Vivian squealed. Her whole demeanor had changed from worried to enthralled.

Nora smiled at her dear friend, and the memory of the P.I. in a black suit, "Yeah, and he introduced me to one of his friends."

"Did you dance?"

"One slow dance, but we had a jolly good time." Nora giggled.

Vivian practically bounced with excitement. "Are you going to see him again?"

"Tonight at seven," Nora announced while handing Vivian the note.

Flying off the bed and into Nora's closest Vivian clamored around for a minute. Coming out with a thoughtful look on her face, she stated, "After breakfast we are going shopping."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I have tried looking everywhere for Nora's real maiden name, so if you know it please let me know. Also comment and tell me if you like where this is going.<strong>


	4. Under Roosevelt Protection

He couldn't believe the face that stared back at him is his own. He is considered a real ladies man among his friends. Never before had he been so anxious to take a woman out. Nora brought out a natural comfort in him. She could match his wit perfectly, but she also unintentionally sophisticates him. When with her he wants to be a better man.

He smiled at his reflection. Tonight he would show Nora that he could be an aristocrat, or at least he could blend in. Tonight would be about getting to know a beautiful woman. No investigations, no criminals, no evidence. Just him, Nora, and a case of scotch.

He noticed some movement in his peripheral. Sitting in the corner is his terrier watching Nick with a curious eye. Nick slide on his black suit jacket. Turning to the dog, "Well what do you think, Asta?"

The dog genuinely seemed to look him over before zeroing in on the untied bow-tie.

"I know it's not tied, silly. But of the rest of me? Think I could wine and dine a society princess?"

Asta barked his approval. Nick stated took one last look in a mirror, tied his bow-tie, set his fedora his head, and shot a wink at Asta.

"Wish me luck!"

"Ruff!"

He stood in the library of the Roosevelt home. Sitting behind the large oak desk is Henry Roosevelt, Nick's latest happy client.

"I want to thank you for getting Nora home safe, and maybe a little drunk," Henry chuckled.

"I assure you, sir. She held her own until the end. They all really hit her on the taxi ride home." Nick smiled in remembrance

"So, she must've put a spell on you. I thought you'd like her but I never thought she'd become such an interest," Henry questioned. "This better not be an easy conquest, Charles."

Nick understood the skepticism and had his reply, "I'll admit she is quite bewitching, but if I honestly thought this was a passing fancy I wouldn't be here that would be unfair to her."

Roosevelt's skepticism still sat on his face. But the library door opened, cutting off all further discussion. Nick turned to find the smiling beauty he'd been waiting for. She wore a crimson knee-high evening gown. The silk material shimmered in the lighting. A wide black ribbon encircled her waist. Nick stared as she came towards them.

"Here you are," Nora claimed.. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but Vivian insisted I be fashionably late." Her happy giggle resonated as if she just told a good joke. Nick couldn't help the smile that graced his face.

"It's perfectly alright, Nora." Henry replied, "Nick and I were just talking."

"I hope you were being good to Mr. Charles."

"Just informing him of what it means to have you under my protection. But I trust, Charles." Nick breathed easier. "Have her home decently sober."

"UNCLE HENRY!" Both men laughed at Nora's expense but she smiled as Nick led her out for the evening.


End file.
